Family Status
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Keluarga yang dulunya hanya status sekarang telah menjadi keluarga sesungguhnya... My first fic. RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, aneh dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.

**Family Status**

Ichiru Kuchiki, anak laki-laki yang sekarang berumur 6tahun ini sekarang sedandg duduk di meja makan, tampaknya anak ini sedang ngambek karena dari tadi dia terus menggembungkan pipinya. Disampingnya nampak seorang wanita bermata violet, Rukia Kuchiki yang sedang membujugnya,"Ichi sayang ayo dong makan, Ichi kan belum makan dari pulang sekolah nanti kalau Ichi sakit bagaimana?" Rukia menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan kedepan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Nnga mau Ichi mau ketemu Tou-san!"

"Sebentar lagi juga Tou-san pulang."

"Dari tadi sebentar sebentar terus!"

Rukia pun mengambil HP nya,"Kaa-san telpon Tou-san dulu."

"Hallo Ichigo!"

"Hallo ada apa Rukia?"

"Hari ini kamu mau kesini ngga?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ichi mogok makan dari pulang sekolah, dia pingin ketemu kamu."

"Iya ini aku juga mau kesitu."

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Tadaima."

Ichigo memberi salam dan langsung menuju ruang makan.

"Jagoan Tou-san kenapa nih? Ko pakre acara mogok makan?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ichiru.

"Tou-san jahat, Tou-san udah ngga sayang sama Ichi!" Ichiru melepas tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang Tou-san ngga sayang sama Ichi?"

"Buktinya Tou-san jarang pulang ke rumah."

"Tou-san kan sedang sibuk sayang."

"Ichi mau bukti kalau Tou-san sama Kaa-san sayang sama Ichi."

"Bukti apa sayang?" Tanya Rukia sambil membelai rambut Ichiru.

"Ichi pingin punya adik."

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"APA ADIK?" Triak Ichogo dan Rukia bersamaan.

TBC

Cerita ini asli imajanasi Sora kalau mirip dengan punya senpai sekaliaan Sora minta maaf itu tidak disengaja.

Gomen kalau ceritanya ngga bagus, maklum Sora newbie.

Mohon kritik dan saran dari senpai-senpai sekaliaan.

Review Please!

Special Thanx :

Buat **Nyit-Nyit** yang udah buatin aku akun.

Buat **airakira** (fandom tetangga) yang udah banyak bantu aku


	2. Chapter 2

Sora datang * nebarin bunga mawar *

Sora datang membawa bunga mawar yang diambil dari kebun tetangga * digebugi yang punya kebun * dan tentunya membawa chapter 2 ini. OK! SELAMAT MEMBACA !

Family Status

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"APA ADIK?" Triak Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

Ichiru langsung menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, "Aduh jangan teriak-teriak dong!"

"Ichi sayang jangan minta adik ya? Minta yang lain aja ya, sayang?" Rukia membelai rambut Ichiru.

"Tuhkan Kaa-san sama Tou-san ngga sayang sama Ichi, masa cuma minta adik ngga boleh?" Ichiru memajukan bibirnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas,"Ichi pingin adik kan? Kalau gitu mulai sekarang Ichi harus berlatih jadi kakak yang baik, Ichi mau?"

"Mau!" Jawab Ichi dengan semangat.

"Ya sudah sekarang Ichi makan, nanti Tou-san sama Kaa-san nemenin Ichi tidur, kita tidur bertiga." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia terus menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa sih yang mau Ichigo rencanakan?" Kata Rukia dalam hati.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Setelah Ichiru tidur, Rukia dan Ichigo pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Ichigo kamu sudah gila ya?"

"Hmm? Maksud kamu apa?"

"Kamu tahukan Ichi ngga mungkin punya adik?"

"Ayolah Rukia, Ichi masih kecil, besok pagi juga dia sudah lupa." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Aku cuma ngga mau memberi harapan palsu pada Ichi, kita sudah terlalu banyak membohongi Ichi."Rukia menundukan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" Ichigo jadi bingung kenapa Rukia jadi terlihat sedih.

"Tidak seharusnya Ichi memanggil kita dengan sebutan Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"Lalu kamu mau Ichi memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tante? Membiarkan Ichi hidup tanpa orang tua disampingnya? Rukia kita berdua sama-sama tahu bagaimana hidup dalam keluarga yang ngga lengkap, walaupun kita bukan orang tua kandung Ichi tapi setidaknya Ichi merasakan mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap."

Rukia terdiam mendrngar perkataan Ichigo, mungkin yang dikatakan Ichigo memang benar. Rukia tidak ingin keponakannya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu.

"Hari ini aku tidur disini, aku pingin tidur sama Ichi."

Ichigo pergi ke kamar Ichi yang berada di lantai dua, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Pagi-pagi sekali Ichigo sudah pergi dari rumah Rukia. Ichigo langsung pergi ke kantornya. Setelah sampai di kantor Ichigo langsung menuju ruangannya, ternyata didalam ruangan Ichigo sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tamu.

"Kau telihat kurang tidur Ichigo? Apa semalam kau kurang tidur karena mengabulkan permintaan Ichi?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

TBC

Pendek?

Gomen soalnya Sora masih bingung mau dibikin kaya apa.

Bales Review :

**Yupi-AkaiYuki-Kurosaki**

Hallo juga...Maaf terlalu pendek...Ini udah update tapi maaf masih pendek ^^

**Arlheaa**

Hallo juga...Makasih udah bilang cerita Sora bagus, tapi maaf chapter ini masih pendek ^^

**bl3achtou4ro**

Udah taukan Ichiru siapanya Rukia? Di chapter depan bakal dijelasin. Ichigo juga kadang tinggal di rumah Rukia.

Maaf belum bisa dipanjangin. Ini udah update ^^

**airakira**

Sayang makasih atas bantuannya. Ichiru bukan anak kandung mereka ko. Ini udah update. Maaf ya say aku ngerepotin kamu terus.

**yuuna hihara**

Bisa tebak kan Ichiru anak saipa? Ntar juga di jelasin senpai. Maaf belum bisa panjang. Salam kenal juga.

Sora juga tergila-gila ma pair IchiRuki ^^

**erikyonkichi**

Mereka belum nikah hehe...Maaf terlalu pendek dan bikin bingung...Ini udah update ^^

**ocha gledek**

sorry banget senpai, tapi ichiru bukan anak Ichigo ma Rukia. Ini udah update ^^

**Ruki Yagami**

Makasih atas pujiannya...Lam kenal juga...Hidup IchiRuki...Ini udah update ^^

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**

Sekarang mereka cuma sahabat...Bisa tebak kan Ichiru anak siapa? Ini udah update ^^

**Q-Ren**

Makasih ^^

**Nyit-Nyit**

Ini udah update...Katanya HP mu ilang ya? Ntar lo udah pegang HP sms aku ya? Minta nomer ku ma airakira. ^^

**Kurochi Agitohana**

Maaf belum bisa panjang...Ini udah update ^^

**selinIchiRuki09**

Tinggal sign up ja ^^

**Yuu Ika**

Ini udah update ^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, Sora minta review lagi ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo semua…

Maaf baru update sekarang soalnya dari tanggal 27 Agustus Sora udah ngga ada liburnya dan baru libur hari ini.

Happy reading… ^^

Family Status

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki

"… Apa semalam kau kurang tidur karena mengabulkan permintaan Ichi?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Sudah aku duga kamu pasti terlibat, sebenarnya kamu ngomong apa sih sama Ichi?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada sinis. Kemudian Ichigo duduk dikursinya.

"Jangan sinis gitu dong! Aku cuma bilang kalau Hikari mau punya adik. Kemarin pas aku menjemput Hikari, aku bilang kalau dia mau punya adik ternyata Ichiru ada di samping Hikari, aku suruh aja Ichi minta adik sama kalian," kata orang itu dengan santai sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kamu ini, bikin aku sama Rukia repot aja. Kamu kan tau sendiri keadaanku dan Rukia, Ishida."

"Aku pikir sudah waktunya kamu dan Rukia menikah, Ichigo."

"Kamu kan tahu kalau aku dan Rukia sa-" ucapan Ichigo dipotong oleh Ishida.

"Kalau kalian sahabat? Aku dan Hime juga tadinya sahabat tapi kami bisa bahagia. Lagi pula aku yakin cinta mulai tumbuh di antara kalian dan pikirkanlah perasaan Ichi, bagaimana kalau dia tahu kalian bukan orang tua kandungnya? Bagaimana perasaan Ichi kalau kalian sampai menikah dengan orang lain? Dan apakah kalian bias menjamin kalau pasangan kalian bias menerima kehadiran Ichi dan menyayangi Ichi?" Ishida beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Hari in aku izin nggak masuk ya? Aku mau nemenin Hime ke rumah sakit, pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku, Ichigo!"

Ishida pergi dari ruangan Ichigo, membiarkan Ichigo yang sibuk dengan dunianya.

=#=#=#=#=#=

Pukul 10.00

Rukia berdiri di samping mobilnya yang diparkir di sebelah taman kanak-kanak tempat Ichiru sekolah. Saat Ichiru mulai terlihat berlari ke arah Rukia, Rukia langsung berlutut supaya tingginya setara dengan Ichiru dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Kaa-san!" teriak Ichi sambil berlari ke arah Rukia dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

Rukia membalas pelukan Ichi dan mencium kening Ichi,"Gimana sekolahnya, sayang? Ichi nggak nakal kan?" Rukia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ichi kan anak baik jadi nggak mungkin nakal," kata Ichi sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Rukia membuka pintu mobil untuk Ichi, setelah Ichi masuk ke dalam mobil Rukia pun duduk di tempat pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil.

"Kaa-san kita jadi ke kantor Tou-san?"

"Jadi dong, tadi Kaa-san udah bikin janji sama Tou-san. Katanya kita suruh langsung ke ruangan Tou-san."

=#=#=#=#=#=

Setelah sampai di kantor Ichigo, Rukia langsung menuju ruangan Ichigo. Rukia sempat heran saat telah dekat dengan ruangan Ichigo karena tidak biasanya pintu ruangan Ichigo terbuka. Setelah sampai di pintu ruangan Ichigo, Rukia sangat terkejut melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

"Tou-" kata-kata Ichi pun terhenti saat Rukia tiba-tiba membawa Ichi dalam gendongannya dan membawa Ichi pergi dari kantor Ichigo. Sungguh Rukia menyesal membawa Ichi ke kantor Ichigo, mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang merasa kejadian itu biasa-biasa saja tapi bagi Rukia itu menyakitkan apalagi jika mengingat Ichiru. Ichiru sudah terlalu menderita karena dia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak baru dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Ichiru sudah kehilangan ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia bisa melihatnya karena Byakuya Kuchiki, ayah Ichiru sudah meninggal 3 bulan sebelum Ichi dilahirkan ke dunia ini karena Byakuya mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu Hisana Kuchiki, ibu Ichiru juga meninggal saat melahirkan Ichiru karena kondisinya yang memang lemah. Lalu apakah sekarang Ichiru harus bersiap-siap kehilangan sosok ayah yang selama ini didapatkan dari Ichigo?

Tapi disisi lain Rukia juga merasa bersalah pada Ichigo, karena perusahaan yang tadinya Rukia pegang setelah kematian Byakuya kini dipegang oleh Ichigo setelah kelahiran Ichiru karena Rukia terlalu focus merawat Ichiru. Mengelola dua perusahaan bukan hal yang mdah bukan? Karena selain mengurusi perusahaan Rukia, Ichigo juga harus mengurusi perusahaannya sendiri.

Terlebih lagi Ichigo harus menjadi sosok ayah bagi Ichiru. Jujur saja Rukia masih bingung kenapa kakaknya, Hisana menitipkan Ichiru pada Rukia dan Ichigo sebelum meninggal?

Padahal Rukia juga bisa kan menjaga Ichiru seorang diri? Dan kenapa kakaknya memberi nama Ichiru? Katanya sih biar Ichiru bisa menyatu dengan Rukia dan Ichigo, alasan yang konyol bukan? Dan Ichigo menganggap alasan itu supaya dirinya dan Rukia menjadi orang tua bagi Ichiru oleh karena itu Ichigo menyarankan supaya Ichiru memanggil Tou-san dan Kaa-san pada dirinya dan Rukia. Rukia pun menyetujuinya setelah mendengar alasan Ichigo.

Rukia bingung di satu sisi Rukia ingin Ichigo bahagia dan bebas dari apa yang selama ini telah menjadi beban bagi Ichigo, di sisi lain Rukia tidak ingin Ichiru kehilangan sosok orang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai ayahnya atau mungkin Rukia cemburu melihat Ichigo berpelukan dengan perempuan lain?

TBC

Sora cuma mau buat sampe chapter 5, berarti tinggal 2 chapter. Chapter depan Kaien keluar. Horee… ^^

Balas review :

Nyit-Nyit

Ini udah lanjut ^^

Yuu Ika

Makasih, ini udah lanjut. Udah panjang? ^^

Kurochi Agitohana

Udah tau kan? Udah panjang? Ini udah update ^^

Arlheaa

Udah tau kan? Udah banyak belum? Ini udah update ^^

Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2

Udah panjang belum? Emm kita liat aja nanti hehe… ga bias ngebut nih, maaf ya? ^^

Udah panjang belum? Maaf ga bisa kilat ^^

Ruki Yagami

Udah tau kan? Ini udah update ^^

dorami fil

hallo juga. Iya nih, salam kenal juga Yuki. Ya begitulah. Ini udah update ^^

Ninomiya Icha

Iya, ini udah update ^^

Ami-chan

Gomen, Sora sibuk ngga bisa update kilat. Ini udah panjang belum? ^^

Aika Ray Kuroba

Udah panjang belum? Makasih ^^

Rio-Lucario

Udah tau kan? Ini udah update ^^

bl3achtou4ro

Udah tau kan? Ini udah panjang belum? Ini udah update ^^

Special thanks :

Ainun M (airakira) she's my bestfriend

Makasih banget buat semuanya… Sora minta review lagi ya? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen Sora baru update sekarang, setelah selesai PKL tugas menggunung T.T

Happy Reading ^^

Family Status

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Atau mungkin Rukia cemburu melihat Ichigo berpelukan dengan perempuan lain?

Malam hari, kediaman Kuchiki

Seperti biasa Ichigo selalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Rukia. Saat Ichigo masuk Rukia sedang berada di dapur dan seperti biasanya juga Ichigo langsung masuk ke dapur dan mengambil air minum. Tidak seperti biasanya, Rukia yang sedang mencuci piring tetap diam seolah-olah tidak ada orang di dekatnya, padahal biasanya Rukia langsung menyambut Ichigo, seperti seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya. Ichigo yang telah selesai minum akhirnya membuka pembicaraan...

"Kata sekretarisku, tadi kamu sama Ichi ke kantor ya? Ko ngga masuk ke ruanganku? Bukannya kita mau makan siang bertiga?"

"Untuk apa aku masuk kalau akan mengganggu acara mesra-mesraanmu?" Ucap Rukia dingin, Rukia telah selesai mencuci piring.

"Mesra-mesraan?"Ichigo nampak bingung dengan kata-kata Rukia.

"Aku tahu, aku dan Ichiru memang bukan apa-apa buatmu, tapi Ichiru sangat menyayangimu, jangan lupa kalau Ichi menganggapmu sebagai Otou-san nya. Ichi sudah terlalu banyak menderita, aku mohon jangan buat Ichi lebih menderita lagi. Jika memang kau sudah tidak mau menjadi Otou-san untuk Ichi lagi itu tidak masalah, tapi jangan membuat Ichi kehilanganmu secara perlahan-lahan, tadi Ichi melihatmu berpelukan, terus apakah Ichi harus melihatmu berciuman dengan perempuan itu? Aku cuma ngga mau kalau sudah besai, Ichi mengira bahwa Otau-san nya telah direbut perempuan lain," Ucap Rukia panjang lebar bahkan mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Rukia?"Ichigo semakin bingung karena dia tidak pernah merasa bermesra-mesraan dengan perempuan manapun.

"Kamu tahu dimana pintu keluarnya kan? Aku cape, ingin istirahat," Rukia tidak memperdulikan perubahan raut wajah Ichigo, Rukia malah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Rukia, soalnya selama ini secape atau semarah apapun Rukia, dia tidak pernah mengusir Ichigo,"Jadi aku mengganggu ya?" Rukia yang baru melangkah beberapa langkahpun langsung berhenti,"Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu," Ichigo langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Rukia.

"Kami-sama kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?" Ucap Rukia dalam hati dan tanpa Rukia sadari air mata nya jatuh.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

"Sayang kita naik taksi aja ya? Bannya gembes nih," Kata Rukia pada Ichi yang sekarang sedang melihat Rukia dari dalam mobil lewat jendela.

Seperti biasanya hari inipun Rukia menjemput Ichiru dari taman kanak-kanak, tapi di perjalanan menuju rumah, mobil Rukia mogok dan ternyata bannya gembes.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang," Kaien?" Rukia nampak terkejut.

"Hai, sudah lama kita ngga ketemu ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kaien yang sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Emm... Baik, kamu?" Rukia nampak agak tegang.

"Aku juga baik. Santai aja ngga usah tegang gitu. Oh ya, mobil kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kaien.

Rukia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mobilnya. Dengan alasan sudah lama tidak bertemu dan ingin berbagi cerita, Kaien menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Rukia pulang. Hitung-hitung pengiritan, daripada ngeluarin uang buat bayar taksi, Rukia menerima penawaran Kaien. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka membicarakan banyak hal, sampai berhenti di depan rumah Rukia. (A/N : Author males nulis -plak- )

Di depan pintu rumah Rukia

"Rukia jangan lupa cepat kabulkan permintaan Ichi?" Kata Kaien dengan senyum menggodo.

"..." Rukia diam, dia hanya tersipu malu.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya? Dah Ichi," Kata Kaien sambil berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi mereka sejak Rukia naik ke mobil Kaien.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Keesokan Harinya

Hari ini Rukia lupa kalau Ichi akan pulang lebih awal, alhasil Rukia menjemput Ichi seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata saat sampai di sekolah Ichi, Ichi sudah tidak ada. Kata wali kelas nya Ichi dijemput oleh Otou-san nya. Otou-san nya? Berarti Ichigo? Tapi kenapa Ichigo tidak berbicara dulu dengankuk? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Rukia. Rukiapun langsung pergi ke apartement Ichigo. Sesampainya di apartement Ichigo, Rukia yang mempunyai kunci cadangan apartement Ichigo, Rukia langsung masuk dan mendapati Ichigo yang sedang duduk sambil melihat TV.

"Ichigo, apa Ichi ada di sini?"

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

" Kamu bilang kenapa? Setelah kamu menuduh aku bermesra-mesraan dengan perempuan lain dan ngga mau lagi jadi Otou-san buat Ichi, tapi kenyataannya kamu udah nemuin Otou-san baru buat Ichi, iya kan?" Ichigo berbicara dengan nada sinis.

"Otou-san buat Ichi?" Rukia nampak bingung.

"Setelah kekasihmu Shiba Kaien pulang kamu mau balikan lagi sama dia? Apakah kamu lupa dia sudah meninggalkanmu dulu? Seperti perempuan murahan saja,"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kanan Ichigo.

"Kamu ngga punya hak atas hidupku, bukan urusanmu kalau aku mau kembali ke Kaien, bahkan kalau aku mau menyerahkan harga diriku, kamu juga ngga berhak-" Kata-kata Rukia diputus oleh Ichigo, karena Ichigo telah menutup bibir Rukia. Dia memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Rukia, dan ini juga ciuman pertama bagi Rukia. Rukia sempat memberontak tapi akhirnya Rukia menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Ichigo. Karena terlalu menikmati first kiss nya mereka sampai tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Sampai...

"Kaa-san sama Tou-san lagi ngapain?"

TBC

Special Thank's buat yang udah review :

**Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, ochibi4me, Aika Ray Kuroba, Minami Kyookai, Rio-Lucario, Tisa's Flower, yuuna hihara, Nyit-Nyit, Reni, bl3achtou4ro, ruki ruu mikan head.**

Sora lagi ngga semangat, baru masuk 10 hari langsung UTS, udah gitu tugas-tugas yang ada membuat Sora mesti lembur sampai jam 2 pagi. Mohon do'a nya buat UTS besok tanggal 18.

Buat ngembaliin semangat Sora, Sora punya permintaan

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	5. Chapter 5

Di tepat Sora lagi ujan abu T.T

Happy Reading! ^^

Family Status

Chapter 5

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated :T

Genre : Romance, Family

"Kaa-san sama Tou-san lagi ngapain?"

"Ichiru!"

Rukia dan Ichigo sangat terkejut saat menyadari Ichiru sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu, saat itu Rukia dan Ichigo memang berhadapan di depan tangga jadi Ichiru yang baru turun dari lantai 2 bisa dengan jelas melihat adegan yang ada di depannya.

Rukia dan Ichigo saling menjauhkan diri, Rukia yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi berusaha bersikap tenang dan berjalan mendekati Ichiru, "Sayang tadi Kaa-san nyariin kamu di sekolah," Rukia langsung menggendong Ichiru dan mencium pipi Ichiru.

Ichigo juga segera mendekat ke Ichiru dan melihat jam tangannya, "Ichi baru tidur 30 menit ko udah bangun? Sekarang Ichi tidur lagi ya?" Kata Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Ichiru.

"Ichi mau tidur lagi, tapi sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya?" Ichi meminta dengan suara manja.

Akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo mengabulkan permintaan Ichiru, daripada nanati Ichiru menanyakan hal yang belum boleh diketahuinya? Ichigo dan Rukia lebih memilih menemani Ichiru tidur.

=#=#=#=#=#=

Setelah 30 menit menemani Ichiru tidur dan yakin bahwa Ichiru telah tertidur lelap akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia ke luar dari kamar Ichiru dan ke ruang tamu.

Sekarang mererka sedang duduk bersebelahan di depan TV, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Rukia membuka pembicaraan, "Aku ngga mungkin balikan lagi sama Kaien karena Kaien sudah menikah, lagipula yang Kaien tahu aku sudah menikah dan Ichiru adalah anakku, bahkan kemarin Ichiru mengatakan keinginananya untuk punya adik ke Kaien," Rukia menarik nafas dalam, entah kenapa dia merasa sedih, "Aku minta maaf tidak seharusnya aku marah hanya karena melihatmu berpelukkan dengan perempuan lain, toh aku bukan apa-apamu," Rukia menundukan kepalanya berusaha menahan air metanya.

Ichigo menyentuh dagu Rukia memaksa Rukia untuk melihatnya. Ichigo kembali merebut ciuman kedua Rukia, tapi kali ini hanya sekilas. Rukia sangat terkejut dengan yang Ichigo lakukan padanya, "Kalau Ichiru lihat gimana?" Tanya Rukia, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Ichigo tersenyum, dia berbisik di telinga Rukia, "Kamu ngga marah sama tindakanku?" Perkataan Ichigo sukses membuat wajah Rukia memerah, "Kalau kita ngga berisik Ichiru ngga akan tahu, lagipula aku yakin Ichiru sudah tertidur lelap," Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, sekarang pendangan Ichigo kembali ke depan dan Rukia kembali menundukan kepalanya, jujur mereka sama-sama malu dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

"Perempuan yang aku peluk namanya Senna, dia saudaraku. Kemarin dia menemuiku karena dia mau menetep di Amerika," Rukia sangat malu mendengar penjelasan Ichigo karena ternyata dugaannya salah, "Aku cuma pernah mencintai satu perempuan dari SMA."

"Siapa?" Spontan Rukia mengakat kepalanya dan bertanya kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Rukia, aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan Ichi untuk segera mempunyai adik," Ichigo membuat posisi Rukia berbaring di sofa yang tadi mereka duduki dan Ichigo berada di atasnya dengan kedua telapak tangan di letakan di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh Rukia untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Rukia sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Ichigo, dengan spontan kedua tangan Rukia menahan dada bidang Ichigo, " Ma-maksudmu apa ?"

"Kita akan mengabulkan permintaan Ichi tapi bukan sekarang, satu bulan lagi kita akan menikah. Ini bukan lamaran tapi ini perintah dan kamu ngga boleh menolaknya," Ichigo tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Tiba-tiba Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo, "Kamu belum jawab, siapa perempuan yang kamu sukai?" Kata Rukia dengan nada manja.

Ichigo mulai kesal dengan sikap Rukia yang pura-pura tidak tahu, Rukia yang melihat kekesalan di wajah Ichigo langsung tersenyum dan langsung mencium Ichigo, "Walaupun ini bukan perintah aku ngga mungkin menolaknya karena aku juga mencintaimu," Kata Rukia setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

1 Bulan kemudian

(A/N : Sora bingung nulis acara pernikahannya jadi, diskip aja ya? -plak- )

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, Ichigo dan Rukia mengajak Ichiru ke sebuah pemakaman. Setelah selesai berdo'a Ichiru yang bingung kenapa dibawa ke pemakaman memilih untuk bertanya, "Kaa-san, Tou-san ini makam siapa?"

Ichigo membelai rambut Ichiru, "Ini makam Hisana-Nee dan Byakuya-Nii, mereka juga orang tua Ichi yang selalu menjaga Ichi dari surga."

"Oh..." Ichiru yang masih kecil hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Mulai sekarang nama Ichiru jadi Ichiru Kurosaki bukan Ichiru Kuchiki lagi," Kata Ichigo.

Ichiru nampak bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena Kaa-san juga sudah menjadi Rukia Kurosaki, ayo pulang!" Ichigo menggandeng tangan Ichiru.

"Tunggu Ichi mau minta sesuatu, Hisana Kaa-san, Byakuya Tou-san do'ain Ichi biar cepet punya adik, ya?" Ichigo dan Rukia langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Ichiru.

"Terima kasih Nee-san, Nii-sama karena akhirnya kami bisa menjadi keluarga sesungguhnya, do'akan kami agar kami selalu bahagia," Rukia berkata dalam hati, kemudia dia tersenyum.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Tengah malam

Ichigo dan Rukia memilih tinggal di apartemen Ichigo. Setelah mereka menemani Ichru tidur, mereka keluar dari kamar Ichiru. Setelah keluar dari kamar Ichiru, Ichigo tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang membuat Rukia terkejut.

"KYAA!"

Rukia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ichigo mengangkatnya ala bridal style, Rukia segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Ichigo membawa Rukia turun ke lantai 1 tepatnya kamar pengantin mereka.

""Kita kabulkan permintaan Ichi sekarang," Bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia saat berjalan di tangga, Rukia yang malu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Ichigo saat mereka berada di depan kamar mereka.

"Sedikit," Jawab Rukia seperti berbisik.

"Aku juga."

Dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin mereka. Selanjutya silahkan bayangkan sendiri... ^^

**THE END**

Gomen kalau alurnya kecepeten dan pendek.

Sora ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan mereview

**Rio-Lucario, erikyonkichi, Yanz Namiyuki-chan, Ichi Nightray, Wi3nter, Jee-ya Zettyra, greengroophy, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, MeoNg, Nyit-Nyit, Arlheaa, Ruki Yagami, yuuna hihara, LUKIAST, Kurosaki Kuchiki, bl3achtou4ro, Violet-Rukia.**

Balesan yang ngga log in :

**Qieqie : **Udah tahu siapa yang meluk Ichigo kan? Makasih, Sora males bahas UTS T.T … Makasih udah review... Review lagi ya? ^^

**Ruki ruu mikan head :**Gomen ngga bisa kilat... Makasih udah review, Review lagi ya? ^^

**EminaLuvtsoka :** Makasih udah dibilang menarik...Ini udah lanjut... Makasih udah review, review lagi ya? ^^

Sora tahu endingnya mengecewakan, Sora minta maaf. Mau promosi RnR juga cerita Sora yang " Only You in My Heart"

Walaupun mengecewakan tapi Sora punya permintaan...

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
